


El joven príncipe

by AdelaideScott



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él tiene imaginación, un corazón cálido y rasgos parecidos a los de la niña que Mercedes no salvó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El joven príncipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akku).



> 015.Amigo Imaginario.Tabla de infancia.Fandom insano.

Él tiene imaginación, un corazón cálido y rasgos parecidos a los de la niña que Mercedes no salvó, así que ella olvida al Capitán Vidal y comienza a creer sus propias palabras: en las múltiples matanzas de la guerra civil, el niño que cargó en brazos tras rechazar su espantosa herencia de opresión, fue solo otro huérfano rescatado.

-¿Con quién hablas todo el día, que solo callas cuando me acerco?-dice Mercedes, acariciándole la cabeza.

 _Su hijo_ tarda en admitirlo pero luego lo hace como si recitara poesía.

-¡Con Ofelia! Mi hermana mayor, la Reina del Mundo Subterráneo. Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío, solo el fic y Akku :D


End file.
